A hydraulic shock absorber, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-12738 (Patent Document 1), includes a damper tube, a rod guide disposed in one open end portion of the damper tube, a support piece disposed in the other end portion thereof, a cylinder inserted inside the damper tube held and secured between the rod guide and the support piece in the axial direction, the cylinder being double-walled with an outer tube and an inner tube fitted together, and a piston rod penetrating the rod guide and slidably inserted inside the inner tube.